


I Heard There's Fireworks at the Festival

by lonesomewriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Festivals, First Kiss, Fluff, I mean, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Universe Alteration, fall festival, they both live in the same city in this, viktor is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesomewriter/pseuds/lonesomewriter
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov was the most happiest man on Earth; Yuuri Katsuki had agreed to go on a date with him, to the Fall Festival on top of everything! Can he keep his racing heart in control while enjoying the festival with the man he's spent the better part of summer pining after?“Ah, I can’t wait to see what they have this year,” Yuuri continued on, looking out of the window with a small smile on his face. “Last year there were fireworks, can you believe? It was so beautiful.”“I’m pretty sure they have them this year, too,” Viktor said, remembering he’d read that from the pamphlet. He smiled when Yuuri’s whole face lit up, and swore to himself he’d stay out until the fireworks no matter how tired he got. “It’s going to be quite the show.”





	I Heard There's Fireworks at the Festival

**Author's Note:**

> My work for YOI Spooky Week Day 3: Fall Festivals.
> 
> I apologise for all mistakes, English is not my first language and this isn't beta'ed.

“Does these jeans make my ass look nice?” Viktor asked Chris for the seventh time that morning. He was currently eyeing himself in the mirror, turning from side to side, trying to figure if this outfit would be the perfect one for Yuuri.

“As I’ve already told you, your ass looks divine even in sweatpants, Viktor,” Chris deadpanned, turning the page of the magazine he was scrolling. “Besides, I think you could turn up wearing a trashbag and Yuuri would be swooning all over you. You’ve no need to worry.”

Viktor ignored his best friend’s words, deciding the jeans weren’t quite tight enough to bring his booty justice. He turned around to change them, humming to himself softly as he disappeared once more inside his changing room.

He could not believe Yuuri had agreed on going on a  _ date _ with him, after the whole summer of pining and trying his best to woo him with no success. But the Fall Festival couldn’t have arrived at a better time, and Viktor’s heart had nearly combusted when Yuuri had ever so casually asked him if he’d want to go with him.

He slipped into a lighter pair, liking the way his beige sweater matched with the pants. He knew he looked delicious in them, but wondered if they would still be enough to capture Yuuri’s interest. What if he didn’t like the colour?

Viktor sighed, rubbing his eyes softly with the weight of the exhaustion hitting him. He hadn’t gotten more than three hours of light sleep before he had woken up and called Chris in panic, afraid he would mess the whole date with his poor fashion sense.

Well, he had an excellent sense in fashion. He just didn’t know whether Yuuri would appreciate it the way he did.

“You’re going to be late if you continue like this,” Chris’s voice sing-songed from behind the dressing room’s door. “Won’t you want to take a shower and do something to your hair?”

Chris got a point, and Viktor took one last look at himself in the mirror before deciding this outfit would have to do. He felt as if the three hours he’d spend on trying on different combinations had gone to waste, but knew he had to hurry if he didn’t want to make Yuuri wait for him.

He showered in a lightning speed, focusing on his skincare routine to make his sleep deprived face look more refreshed than it felt. He would need a lot of coffee to make it through the day without looking like a train wreck.

Chris read him some article about keys to a perfect date from his magazine while Viktor straightened his hair. Hearing all the lewd comments and suggestions Chris gave after every point in the article succeeded in taking Viktor’s mind off the date for long enough that he somehow managed to make himself look presentable for the day.

“It’s unfair for you to look like that with so little sleep,” Chris pouted, but his eyes sparkled knowingly. “I feel like shit and I got at least twice the amount of rest as you.”

“Don’t flatter me, you look just fine,” Viktor laughed, but felt more confident in his looks than he had before. Chris smirked at him before turning back to his magazine.

“I always look gorgeous,” Chris stated as he turned to another page. Viktor nodded in a way of answering, giving himself a final look over. His style had always been simple and composed, just the way he wanted it to be. He knew he could express his creativity in fashion best with his skating costumes, but in his personal clothing he enjoyed more muted tones.

His phone buzzed on the table, and Viktor’s heart jumped in his chest. He had almost forgotten Yuuri had promised to text him when he was ready. Viktor grabbed the phone and smiled when he saw it really was from Yuuri.

“I guess I’ll go then,” he said to Chris after sending a quick answer to Yuuri. “You’re sure you’re going to be okay with Makka today?”

Chris lifted an eyebrow at him. “Your lack of trust wounds me, it really does. Besides, I might get company at some point tonight. So, if the chance to go stay at Yuuri’s appears, I’d appreciate it if you’d take it.”

Viktor nodded, putting on his jacket and scarf before taking his phone and keys and leaving the apartment. He passed the flight of stairs in a spur, reaching the parking hall in no time. He smiled at the sight of his pink convertible, remembering the first time Yuuri had been on it.

_ “Is that your car?” Yuuri had asked with a panicked voice, his eyes shifting from the car to Viktor and back again. “Viktor! I could never drive in that!” _

But Yuuri had driven in it, multiple times actually. Viktor was sure that a part of Yuuri enjoyed Viktor’s car just as much as Viktor himself, and that the part wasn’t quite so small.

He hummed happily as he drove to Yuuri’s house, his heart fluttering in his chest when the thoughts of what they would do danced in his mind. He spotted Yuuri standing by the sidewalk, and whimpered with how beautiful the man looked.

Yuuri walked over to the car and slipped in, smiling brightly at Viktor and bringing a wave of fresh October air inside with him. Viktor noticed his cheeks were tinted pink, and it took his everything to keep himself from squealing aloud.

“Hey Viktor,” Yuuri breathed, and Viktor’s cheeks warmed when he heard his name pronounced by that sweet voice. Yuuri smelled faintly like cinnamon, and it made Viktor’s head dizzy with affection.

“Hello, Yuuri,” Viktor would never grow tired of the way Yuuri’s name tasted in his mouth. It was such a sweet and perfectly fitting name for the most gorgeous man, and Viktor sometimes got carried away by just repeating Yuuri’s name over and over again.

“It’s pretty cold outside,” Yuuri said, and Viktor nodded his agreement. He pulled the car off the sideway, stealing glances at Yuuri whenever possible.

“Ah, I can’t wait to see what they have this year,” Yuuri continued on, looking out of the window with a small smile on his face. “Last year there were fireworks, can you believe? It was so beautiful.”

“I’m pretty sure they have them this year, too,” Viktor said, remembering he’d read that from the pamphlet. He smiled when Yuuri’s whole face lit up, and swore to himself he’d stay out until the fireworks no matter how tired he got. “It’s going to be quite the show.”

Yuuri nodded, taking his evaporated glasses off to wipe them to his jacket. “Yeah, I think so too. It’s too bad Makkachin couldn’t join us, but it’s for the best if there’s going to be fireworks.”

“You’re right, she hates them,” Viktor agreed. They settled in a comfortable conversation of dogs until they reached the festival area and Viktor pulled the car into the parking lot.

“So, where first?” Viktor asked once they reached the festival entrance. The air smelled of spices and fallen leaves, and the smiling faces all around them made Viktor feel giddy.

“Uhm, would it be okay if we grabbed something to eat right away?” Yuuri asked and pointed towards a booth selling baked potatoes and sandwiches. “I didn’t get to eat anything before leaving.”

“That’s a brilliant idea!” Viktor smiled and began to trot towards the food stall. “I think I want some coffee if there’s any.”

They bought a pair of ham sandwiches each, and found some pumpkin spiced latte for Viktor. Yuuri didn’t buy his own cup, but kept taking sips from Viktor’s. It didn’t bother him by the slightest, quite the contrary. Viktor felt himself a little stupid by thinking that he’d now shared an indirect kiss with Yuuri by letting him drink from the same cup. It was childish, but Viktor couldn’t bring himself to care when Yuuri leaned closer to steal yet another long sip.

“Wow, look at all these mittens!” Yuuri breathed, and Viktor had to tear his eyes from Yuuri’s face to see the variety of knitted pieces of clothing. “Aw, they even have one with poodles on them!”

The pair Yuuri was pointing at was cute, blue with brown poodles sewed in the front. Viktor’s heart melted when he thought of Makkachin, and he took one look at Yuuri’s beaming face before deciding he had to buy them for him.

“Oh no Viktor, you really don’t need to!” Yuuri protested, but Viktor had already gotten his wallet out and was exchanging money with the lovely seller. She smiled widely when Viktor gave the mittens to Yuuri, who blushed softly but let Viktor put them on his hands.

“There! They suit you,” Viktor said, his chest filled with warmth when Yuuri smiled at him, promising to pay him back at some point. Viktor brushed it off, wanting to spoil Yuuri as much as he could.

They walked around the stalls for a while, admiring all the crafted pieces and trying to find each other in the small artifacts. Viktor found himself lost in the conversation with Yuuri, everything about them feeling so easy and relaxed. There weren’t that many people in Viktor’s life he could talk with and tell them everything without having to worry in the slightest, and having Yuuri be one of them made Viktor’s heart burst in his chest.

At some point Viktor’s hands brushed against Yuuri’s, and his chest tightened softly. Viktor spend a good part of five minutes gathering up the courage to just take Yuuri’s hand, but in the end it was Yuuri who pressed against his hand softly, not letting go. Viktor nearly choked on his latte, and had to breath deep and concentrate hard to not let out any embarrassing sounds.

He looked at Yuuri, and nearly died when he saw the slightest blush on his cheeks. His own cheeks warmed up, and he offered Yuuri the rest of his drink.

They passed an empty stage with some crew members putting up a sound system and instruments. Viktor looked at them working, taking notes of the location so that he could ask Yuuri for a dance later. He turned his head ahead, and gasped when he saw a booth with pumpkins in the distance.

“Look Yuuri! You can carve pumpkins here!” Viktor beamed and pointed at the booth with huge pile of hollow pumpkins in display. “Look, they even have a competition! You can win!”

Yuuri laughed, but let Viktor lead him to the booth, and soon they were sitting in the decorating area with a huge pumpkin and a pair of knives between them. When Yuuri had said he’d rather watch than carve himself, Viktor had pouted until he’d agreed on working together.

“Well, what do you want to do with this?” Yuuri asked, taking the other knife and turning the pumpkin around. “We should probably decide a pattern and sketch it before beginning. Do you have any ideas?”

“We could make a Makkachin,” Viktor suggested after thinking for a while. He knew it wouldn’t be the easiest for a first timer like himself, but he had a feeling Yuuri would know what he was doing. Yuuri grinned at him brightly, and for a second Viktor forgot how to breathe.

“That’s a brilliant idea!”

They began outlining their pattern, which meant Yuuri outlined while Viktor gave him encouraging comments. He didn’t want to mess Yuuri’s great work, but once the sketch was finished he wasted no time helping Yuuri carve the pattern to life.

After some twenty minutes of carving and laughing together, the pumpkin was finally finished. Yuuri wiped his forehead, having taken his blue beanie off when it had gotten too hot to wear it. Viktor loved the way Yuuri’s hair sticked to every direction, and the face he made when he was concentrating fully on the task at hand. And the way the small droplets of sweat formed to his forehead. And the way the cold air made his skin flush.

Viktor simply just loved every small detail in Yuuri.

“I believe it’s ready,” Yuuri said after giving the pumpkin a once-over and nodding in satisfaction. He turned to look at Viktor with his eyes glowing, and Viktor’s mouth went dry with how utterly  _ gorgeous  _ he looked.

“Yeah, it’s beautiful.”  _ But you’re even more beautiful _ . “Should we enter it to the competition? I think we might have the chance to win.”

Yuuri nodded, and together they carried the pumpkin over to the small area already filling up with pumpkins other people had carved. They named their masterpiece ‘Poodle-icious’, and wrote down the time of the competition on their phones.

They had just barely began to amble along the road when they spotted a little girl, six years old at most, crying on the side of the booths. Viktor tugged at Yuuri’s sleeve, but the japanese man was already crouching down in front of the girl.

“Hello,” Yuuri said in the softest voice Viktor had ever heard him talk with. “Is there something wrong?”

The girl hiccupped, lifting her tear-stained eyes to look at Yuuri, her hands clutching tightly at her jacket. Her bottom lip quivered violently, and Viktor feared she would broke into tears again.

“Have you lost your parents?” Yuuri asked when the girl gave him no answer, smiling softly at her. She nodded, a few fat teardrops spilling from her eyes as she sniffed and rubbed her other eye with the back of her hand.

“I don’t know where mommy is,” she said, her voice shaking, and Viktor kneeled down, taking the beanie that had dropped from her head to the ground and held it between his fingers while smiling warmly.

“It’s okay,” Viktor smiled at the girl, handing the beanie back to her, who took it carefully. “We can go find her together!”

“Would you like some juice?” Yuuri asked, having spotted the booth next to them selling some. “We can get you some, and then we can go find some staff to ask about your mother. I’m sure we can find her soon enough.”

The girl lit up when she heard the word ‘juice’, and took the hand Yuuri offered her. Viktor bought her some pumpkin juice, chuckling softly at the eagerness the girl showed while chugging it down. Yuuri lifted her to his arms, and together they walked around the festival area, asking people if they’d seen the girl’s mother anywhere.

When they walked past a booth selling toys, the girl had grown quite restless. Yuuri glanced at Viktor meaningfully, nodding his head towards the toys. Viktor nodded back at him before gasping loudly.

“Yuuri! Look at all these beautiful dolls!” he said aloud, not letting back the enthusiasm in his voice. “There are so many!”

The girl’s head perked up, and her eyes dilated when she saw all the different toys in display. She looked at Yuuri with pleading eyes, her voice higher than usual when she asked: “Can I please get one, kind uncle?”

Yuuri ruffled her hair softly as he walked closer towards the booth. He pretended to consider her words for a while before breaking his face into a grin. “Let’s see… What would you like to have?”

The way the girl’s whole face beamed made Viktor’s entire body light, and he looked at Yuuri with sparkling eyes. The way Yuuri handled the girl made Viktor’s chest ache with affection, and he toyed his mind with the idea of the two of them getting kids someday. He knew they would be amazing parents just by looking at the way they worked with this one, although he also knew having kids wasn’t in the question just yet. Not before he and Yuuri were officially dating, at least.

After the girl had picked up a teddy bear with a green tie, they continued looking at her mother. It took them about quarter of an hour to find the her, and she cried in joy when she spotted them, thanking them both over and over again while showering her child with kisses.

“Look mama!” the girl giggled between the kisses, and showed her the bear Yuuri had bought. “The soft uncle got it for me!”

“That’s very beautiful, darling. Have you named it yet?” the mother’s voice was full of emotions, and she looked at Yuuri with teary eyes. “Thank you so much. I don’t know what I’d done if I hadn’t found her.”

“It was not a big deal, really,” Yuuri said with fondness in his voice. “She was a real ray of sunshine.”

They parted ways after the mother had insisted on buying them both some pecan pie. Viktor was still thanking her as they began walking to different ways, both parties happy and grateful for the other.

“She was such a lovely person,” Yuuri said once they were out of hearing distance. Viktor nodded his head in agreement, having feared for a second that the mother would be one of the difficult persons.

“She was. And the girl was a real angel.”

Yuuri’s face softened when he thought about the girl, his cheeks flushed and glowing. “Yeah, she was lovely. It must be wonderful to have a child like her.”

Viktor’s heart jumped in his throat, and he just barely managed to calm it down. “Would you - I mean, have you ever thought of - of having kids?”

Yuuri blushed a beautiful shade of crimson, and Viktor couldn’t help but feel his cheeks heat up, too.

“Uhm, I uh,” Yuuri choked out something incoherent, and refused to meet Viktor’s eyes. “Ah, yes. Yes, I think it would be nice to have kids, at some point. Preferably after I’ve retired.”

“Oh, yeah, I think that’s reasonable,” Viktor muttered, his steps light and stomach filled with butterflies. Yuuri was still blushing, and Viktor grinned the widest heart-shaped smile possible.

“Well,” Yuuri cleared his throat and looked at Viktor, his eyes huge and sparkling. “What should we do now?”

“Do you remember the stage we passed earlier?” Viktor asked, his heart beating against his chest when he thought of suggesting what he wanted. “We could go see what kind of music they play there.”

Yuuri nodded, and together they walked over the booths and to the stage, where there was some kind of medieval violin music playing. There were a couple of people in front of the stage swaying to the music, including small children, and Viktor’s heart ached with the want to join them. He was too afraid to ask Yuuri, for he couldn’t bare it if he said no.

Yuuri looked at the stage before turning to Viktor, determination behind his eyes. “Viktor, would you like to dance with me?”

Viktor stumbled in his words when he hurried to answer Yuuri, his whole body shaking with excitement when he took Yuuri’s hand to his own and guided him to the centre, his cheeks flushed and the widest of grins plastered to his face.

They began waltzing around carefully at first, but the more the dance processed, the closer to each other they got. Viktor couldn’t avert his eyes, and so he kept staring at Yuuri as they crept closer and closer together until their chests were touching.

“Viktor,” Yuuri breathed, and Viktor had to swallow before answering for the fear of his emotions pouring out of his mouth ahead of time.

“Y - yes?”

“Would you mind, uhm,” Yuuri wasn’t looking at Viktor, and he looked puzzled, his eyes wandering around the area as he tried to find the right words. Viktor didn’t press him, he was content that Yuuri would say what was on his mind when the time was right. That didn’t mean he wasn’t interested, though, and his mind was already filling the silence with ideas of what it might be that Yuuri wanted to say.

_ Maybe he wants to kiss you? _ the most hopeful part of Viktor perked up, but he quickly shot the idea down as too unrealistic.  _ Maybe he wants to end the date here? _ Viktor felt his his tighten painfully at the thought, and he shook it off as impossible.  _ Maybe he  _ -

But before Viktor could come up with more ideas, Yuuri squeezed his hand softly, gaining his attention. “I was wondering if you’d like to eat something? I mean, it’s already been two hours since we came here.”

Viktor sighed both in relief and disappointment, but smiled at Yuuri. “Of course! Where do you want to eat? I believe there was a restaurant near the festival, maybe we could try it?”

Yuuri nodded, his face bright and so so beautiful Viktor weeped internally by how any living human being could look so heavenly. They walked out of the festival and into the cozy looking restaurant Viktor had suggested.

When Yuuri saw the menu, he nearly demanded they should leave for someplace more in his price range, but agreed to stay after Viktor’s practiced pleads. Viktor had to compromise and promise he’d let Yuuri pay the next time, which wasn’t really a loss on Viktor’s part. Getting to spend more time with Yuuri would always feel like a christmas come early.

They filled the dinner with flowing conversation, talking about poodles, skating routines and how nice the festival had been thus far. Viktor was loving every second he could listen to Yuuri’s laughter, to see the way his whole being lit up when he told him about the dog he’d seen the other day and bask in his presence. Being with Yuuri felt like being high in the most addicting of ways.

By the time they had finished eating, it had already fallen dark outside. Viktor pressed his scarf tighter around his neck, and wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist. The younger man hummed softly and smiled before leading them back towards the festival.

There were lanterns hanging above the booths, and the whole area looked completely different from before. The jack-o-lanterns and skeletons blended into the picture so perfectly Viktor felt as if they were a part of a real Halloween town. 

“Wow,” Yuuri whispered when they walked around the booth, the air smelling of smoke, spices and leaves. Yuuri pulled Viktor’s sleeve and pointed towards the stage where the pumpkin carving competition was currently beginning. There were over a twenty pumpkins, all carved and lit, illuminating the stage in the most extraordinary way, making Viktor’s breath hitch in his throat.

“I think we missed the competition,” Viktor said and guided Yuuri towards the pumpkins. “But let’s go see what the others created!”

They joined the diminishing crowd that circled the pumpkins, and saw the one with the ribbon attached to it. The winning pumpkin was carved beautifully into a almost photorealistic witch with a hat, and even though Viktor felt a bang in his chest that his and Yuuri’s Makkachin hadn’t won, he knew the winner had deserved the victory.

“These are all so amazing,” Yuuri whispered, not wanting to disturb the gentle atmosphere of the illuminated stage. He pointed at a simple jack-o-lantern with a soft smile in his face. “I think I’m always going to like this design the best.”

“Yeah, it has the real essence of Halloween in it,” Viktor agreed, taking Yuuri’s hand to his own when they left the stage and began walking towards the main road. “I think the fireworks are about to start.”

They walked hand in hand towards the area where the people had started to gather, and Viktor felt Yuuri’s hand stiffen in his. He turned to look at the japanese man, and frowned when he saw he didn’t look so cheerful anymore.

_ Could it be Yuuri didn’t want to see the fireworks after all? _ he thought, his mind panicking under the sudden change in the mood.  _ He had seemed so happy in the car… _

“Viktor,” Yuuri’s voice was barely audible over the enthusiastic screams of the crowd surrounding them. Viktor’s heart twisted in his chest when he saw the anxious look on Yuuri’s face when the younger man stilled. “Could we - could it be possible if we -”

Viktor let go of Yuuri’s hand and stepped closer to him, wrapping his arms around him in the softest embrace. “We can go home if you want. The day’s already been perfect.”

“No, it’s not that -” Yuuri sighed, but melted against Viktor and took a deep breath. “It’s just, could we go watch the fireworks somewhere else? It’s so noisy in here…”

Viktor smiled gently before taking Yuuri’s hand back to his own, squeezing it gently. “Of course we can! How about we go to the parking lot, the view should be okay from there?”

Yuuri nodded, and together they began walking to the opposite way of the people. Once they reached the parking lot, Viktor slid inside his car and gestured for Yuuri to do the same. He lowered the roof of the car, giving them a comfortable place to see the soon beginning light show.

Viktor missed the first set of the fireworks nearly completely, for Yuuri chose the moment to look at him straight in the eye and smile in the most genuine and beautiful way humanly possible. Viktor’s eyes widened when he saw the million shades of red and green and blue reflecting in Yuuri’s eyes, the sight so breathtaking all he could do was stare.

“Viktor, you’re missing the show,” Yuuri said when Viktor refused to look away from him. Viktor didn’t dare point out that Yuuri wasn’t looking at the fireworks either. Instead, he dipped his head and leaned closer until their foreheads were touching, his breath ghosting against Yuuri’s lips.

“Please,” he whispered, knowing that soon enough he would be unable to resist himself if this continued. “Can I kiss you?”

But instead of answering, Yuuri shifted forward, and pressed their lips together.

All thoughts left Viktor’s brain and were replaced with the fireworks from the sky. His whole body lit up like he’d been cast on fire, the way Yuuri’s lips moved against his only fueling the flames. He moaned and deepened the kiss, his mind racing and heart hammering out of his chest.

When they finally managed to separate, the fireworks had already ended. But Viktor couldn’t have cared less, for he had the world’s most beautiful, gorgeous right in front of him, looking at him with those brown eyes, being so very kissable Viktor felt dizzy.

“Viktor, I think we should get going,” Yuuri whispered when more and more people began walking to the parking area. His voice was deeper than usual, and it did wonders to Viktor’s lower body. He swallowed his hunger for now, reminding himself that the public parking lot wasn’t the most romantic place to declare his love to the man of his life.

“Yeah, I think we should,” he said finally, tearing his eyes reluctantly away from Yuuri’s. He put the roof back up, giving Yuuri’s forehead a small kiss before starting the car.

_ Yeah, _ Viktor thought when he pulled the car off the parking lot, stealing glances at Yuuri whenever possible,  _ the Festival couldn’t have arrived at a better time. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!
> 
> I have a tumblr if anyone is interested, you can find it [here](https://lonesome-writer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
